


Our Little Problem

by BagOToast



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Child JD, Cute JD, Father-Son Relationship, Hugging, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mystery, Perry being a great dad, Possible OOC Perry, Protective Perry, Some Swearing, everyone is confused, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagOToast/pseuds/BagOToast
Summary: JD isn't feeling so good, so he goes into the On-Call room to relax. Dr. Cox looks for him, only to find a... kid?





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to try out. I am a sucker for protective Perry crap lol.
> 
> I do not own Scrubs.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I wanted to try.

JD just finished up with at least 10 patients and he was exhausted. 10 patients were to much in his case. He just wasn't feeling well when he was working, something just felt strange... 

 

He felt strong pains in his stomach, he had a huge headache, his hands and feet were sore, and he just felt like he was about to pass out. 

 

He just needed sleep, that’s it. He'll just go to the On-Call room and get some rest, maybe he'll feel better. 

 

It was he break time anyway, so he won't get yelled at by Kelso. Maybe even Dr. Cox... Nah. JD would only feel embarrassed when Dr. Cox would start making fun of him, calling him more girls' names, and so on if he asked him for help. 

 

JD slowly made his way to the On-Call room, hoping it was empty. When he opened the door leading to the breakroom, no one seemed to be inside. 

 

'Good, I can have some time alone.' JD thought to himself as he entered the room, and quietly closing the door. The darkness consumed the room, only leaving light from under the door leak through the cracks. It was nice. Less noise, less light, and a hell of a lot more calm. 

 

JD placed himself on a nearby bed, and curled into a ball, trying to calm the growing pain in his stomach. 

 

The young doctor slowly closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

"Where the hell is Newbie?" Dr. Cox marched up to the nurses counter, talking to the Latina woman behind it. Anger and confusion in his eyes. "I paged him 20 minutes ago, either he's been Newbie-napped, got lost somehow, or is so deep in a daydream that even an **Earthquake**  couldn't snap him out of it."

 

"OK, first you need to calm down, second, there is no such thing as 'Newbie-napped', and third, I don't know." Carla replied smoothly, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I would really appreciate you and Milk Dud's help, hell even Barbie can help." Perry sighed and rubbed his temples, waiting for Carla to respond. 

 

"Why do you need him so bad? What, are you worried about him...?" Carla teased, making Dr. Cox look at her with anger and frustration in his eyes, as his lips curled into a snarl. "You say something like that again, and I will hurt someone. And I'm not worried, he has patients waiting for him and if he doesn't come out of the shadows in five minutes I'M going to have to take care of them, and I have enough patients for myself already and I _ra-healy_  don't need more on my plate." Dr. Cox ranted. 

 

Carla just chuckles as he continues to glare. "Sure, we'll help you out." She said with a smile, ignoring Dr. Cox's rant. Then with that, she got up from her seat and walked down a hallway, a smile still visible on her face. Dr. Cox just growled to himself and went looking for the brunette. He wasn't worried, what was Carla trying to say? He was worried about JD? HA! What a joke. 

 

He walked down a different hallway, glaring at nurses and doctors as he passed by. When he found Newbie, oh he was gonna pay. 

 

'Now where the hell could he be...? He couldn't have far. He's still here, I know he is.' Dr. Cox thought to himself. He continued to walk, looking in patient's rooms as he passes by. Suddenly it hit him, the one place he knew JD would be.  

 

'The On-Call room.' Dr. Cox concluded, now speed walking toward where the On-Call room was. 

 

He made it to the door, ready to kick it open and drag JD from his hair back to work. But something made him stop. Something made him want to open the door slowly, quietly. He didn't know why, but he did. 

 

He slowly opened the door, and peered into the darkroom. Dr. Cox opened the door fully, and looked around. His eyes immediately set on a small figure on a nearby bed. 

 

Curled in a ball and breathing evenly layed a small child with dark hair, and blue scrubs on.  

 

Wait, what? 

 

Did scrubs that small even exist? How? And why is there a kid in the On-Call room?

 

Dr. Cox moved up to the sleeping figure and looked over to see their face. When he saw the child's face, he didn't know what to think. Why was this kid sleeping in the On-Call room? And Why did they look like... No. That's stupid. There is no way this kid is him. NO WAY. 

 

Just as Dr. Cox finished that thought, the child stirred, opening his big blue eyes. 

 

"Perry?" 

 

Oh my God. 

 

"Newbie?" Dr. Cox stared wide eyed as the child sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

 

"Wha's going on?" JD said tiredly, looking at the auburn haired man. "I feel funny..." 

 

Perry was silent. What should he say? What should he do? He then pulled out his pager and sent a page to Carla saying, 'On-Call room. Now.'. How could this happen? JD looks no more then 6 years old. What the hell happened?

 

He put it away, and looked down at JD. "Alright, Newbie? I need you to do something for me, OK?" Perry noticed JD look up at him with a confused look. 

 

"OK... Wha's wrong?" The small JD looked less confused but more nervous and scared.  

 

"I just need you to listen to me. Do you remember anything before you feel asleep? Anything?" Perry moved down to JD's level and gave him a more soft and calm look. He didn't want to scare the kid. 

 

"Not really..." JD looked at his feet hanging off the edge of the bed, then looked back up to the older doctor. 

 

"OK... What do you remember?" Dr. Cox tried his best staying calm, so far it wasn't working. 

 

"Um... I remember having a tummy ache, my head hurt a lot... Then I came in here to sleep so it would go away, I think..." JD rubbed his arm nervously, then looked up at Dr. Cox. "I remember you!"

 

"Alright... Alright..." God what the hell happened to him? Who the hell did this to his Newbie? Once he found out, he was sure he was ready to kill them the second he saw them. 

 

"Where are we?"  

 

"We're at Sacred Heart Newbie." 

 

"Oh... Wha's 'Sacred Heart?'"  

 

He knows who Perry is, but he doesn't know the Hospital. Well, it's better then forgetting everything. "It's a Hospital." Perry responded calmly. 

 

JD apparently didn't like the fact that he was in a Hospital and started to panic. "Why? Am I sick? What's going on??" JD started to tear up in fear as Dr. Cox looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

"What? Nothing is wrong Newbie, you're fine." Dr. Cox tried to calm him down but it only seemed to make the child even more scared. 

 

"Why am I here??" Terrified, JD lached onto Perry for protection, hugging his torso so tight Dr. Cox thought he wouldn't be able to breathe. 

 

Shocked and confused, Perry looked down at the now really young doctor. JD began to cry in fear into Perry's chest, not daring to let go of the doctor. Perry's parental side kick into gear as he held JD close to him for comfort. "Hey, it's OK kid. You're not sick or hurt, OK?" Perry hold on to the young boy and JD's cries slowly went away. 

 

"Promise..?" JD sniffed, looking up at his mentor.  

 

"Promise." Perry said simply, hoping that his promise would calm the kid down. JD still kept his head in his mentor's chest, but he did seem to relax. "You want to get out of here?" JD just nodded his head, letting go of Dr. Cox.

 

Perry walked out first, JD soon followed suit. Then out of the corner of a hallway, Carla, Turk, and Elliot came running toward the two, making JD back away and hide behind Dr. Cox in fear.

 

"Where is he? Where is JD?" Turk shouted as they all stopped in front of Perry.

 

"Dr. Cox, who is that?" Elliot started, staring at the small child behind Dr. Cox, and instead of waiting for a response, she melt down and looked at the child. "Hey little guy, what's your name?"

 

JD only moved more behind Dr. Cox's leg and held on for dear life. "Uh...." Perry could feel him shaking.

 

"You mind giving the kid some space?" Dr. Cox groaned as everyone looked at him in confusion. "You're all gonna give him a heart attack."

 

"Perry...?" JD looked up to Dr. Cox in fear. "Wha's going on...?"

 

"It's OK, just let me do the talking alright?" He whispered, looking down at the small child, then back up to the confused faces. " _This_  is Newbie." Perry gestured to JD with his hand.

 

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Very funny Dr. Cox, now where is JD?" Carla crossed her arms over her chest as Dr. Cox did the same. 

 

"I know it's hilarious, I'm dying of laughter!" He howled sarcastically, giving fake laughs to help get more venom in his voice. "This  **is** Newbie. I went looking for him, then I found him in the On-Call room. But for some strange reason he's 6 years old, I don't know why so don't ask me. But for the love of God Barbie give the kid some space so he can breathe, I know it's hard for you to not go goo goo eyes on any baby you see but I need you to stop for at least a minute."

 

Everyone looked at him with shock and surprise. "What the hell do you mean this is JD?" Turk gestured to little JD, who was still holding Dr. Cox's leg.

 

"I don't know what happened, but JD is 6 years old and I have no idea what to do." Perry said simply, before adding. "Also watch your language." Perry kept himself from smirking.

 

"OK... OK..." Carla muttered, calming her breathing. "So you're telling me that JD was turned into a 6 year old?"

 

"Yes." Perry looked down at JD.

 

"Does he... remember us..?" Elliot stood up, looking at Perry with sadness in her eyes. 

 

Perry just sighed. "No. Only me."

 

Turk looked like he was ready to explode. "What? How can he only remember you?? I'm his best friend!"

 

"I don't know Gandhi, do you expect me to have all the answers? Even for this?"

 

"Boy's calm down, you're scaring him." Carla piped up, making them all look down at JD, who had his face shoved in Perry's leg in an attempt to hide. Turk, Carla, and Elliot started talking to each other, leaving Dr. Cox to listen to their plans on what was going to happen and what they were going to do.

 

Perry felt a small tug on his lab coat and looked down to see JD's big blue eyes staring at him. "Wha's going on? Why are they mad? Did I do something wrong?"

 

"They aren't mad, just confused. You're not in trouble." Perry sighed, reassuring the child.

 

"Oh..." JD rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I'm tired..." 

 

Perry didn't even think before he picked JD up and let his head rest on his mentor's shoulder. "Here. Try and get some sleep." JD nodded, and let his eyes slowly close as he nuzzled into Perry's neck. "Goodnight Perry..." JD mumbled before drifting to sleep. 

 

That was fast. He must have been really tired...

 

Perry stared at JD for a moment before looking over at the others. They were starting to get loud. 

 

"What are we going to do?!" Turk exclaimed, looking far beyond panicked at this point.

 

Perry immediately shushed him and gestured to the sleeping child with a glare. "Will you quiet down Milk Dud?" Perry growled.

 

"OK, lets all just calm down." Carla grabbed Turk's shoulder. She looks towards Perry, and a large smile was plastered on her face. "I have an idea."

 

Everyone looked at Carla, waiting for her to continue. "Well, spit it out there Carla." Perry said as quietly as possible as to not wake up JD. 

 

"Dr. Cox, you can look after JD, while Turk, Elliot, and I will figure out what happened to him." 

 

Dr. Cox was about to scream. "What? Why do I have to look after Tiffany??" 

 

"Well first, he has always seen you as a father figure, and he just passed out on you. He clearly trusts you. Also, you said Jordan was at her mother's place with Jack yesterday, so it's perfect." Carla smiled. Turk on the other hand...

 

"Baby, are you sure leaving JD with Dr. Cox is a good idea?" Turk whispered to his wife in worry.

 

"Yes, I am." Carla looked at him. "It's fine."

 

"No. No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no. That's not happening." Perry shook his head and growled. "There is no way I'm taking care of him, _no way_."

 

"Dr. Cox, you have to. You could tell he was scared of us, but not you." Elliot said, then holding up her fingers like she was counting. "You have all the toys he would want to play with, he has a bedroom to sleep in, you should have the kind of food he likes-"

 

"I get it Barbie, but it's not-"

 

"Please Dr. Cox?" Carla gave him a sad look. "Elliot is right, he only trusted you, and you have all the things he would need."

 

He was surprised he gave in so fast. "Fine, I'll keep an eye on him. For now." He muttered the last part, and no one seemed to hear it.

 

"Good." Carla sighed in relief. "Well, I think it's time we go and find out what happened to Bambi."

 

"Yeah, I'll look in the On-Call room to see if there is anything that might have done this." Turk said, walking into the On-Call room to start his search for... whatever might have caused... this.

 

"OK, I'll see if I can help Turk out." Elliot followed Turk, giving a smile to JD as she left.

 

"I can get some thing's for Bambi and drop them off at your place, if you need anything." Carla smiled at Perry, who just looked at JD with worry in his eyes. "Hey." Perry looked at Carla. "He's going to be OK-"

 

"How do you know? What if he's slowly dying and we don't know it? What if he doesn't feel safe with me? What if he's scared of me? What if he has this unknown disease that causes people to become younger, and he slowly starts to get younger and younger until he's a-" Dr. Cox panicked.

 

"Dr. Cox, he'll be fine, you'll be fine. It's just like when Jack came into your life, just calm down. Breathe."

 

"How the hell am I going to calm down? This is not normal!" Perry half whispered in panic.

 

Carla just sighed, and grabbed Perry's shoulder that wasn't occupied by JD's head. It's strange he hasn't woke up yet. He must be a heavy sleeper. "Look at me. You got this." Perry looked at her, then back at JD. "I know this is strange, and it might be hard for you to adapt to this, but trust me, we will figure this out. Bambi is going to be fine."

 

Silence.

 

"I'll came by every now and then, see how you two are holding up. If you need anything, call me." Carla gave Dr. Cox a reassuring look.

 

Perry sighed. "Thanks Carla..." 

 

"You're welcome." She smiled, patted him on the shoulder, then began to walk off. "Night Dr. Cox."

 

"Night."

 

Perry turned around and started to leave, it was time for him to go home anyway, same with JD. Hopefully he wouldn't run into Kelso... Here's hoping.

 

* * *

 

 

Thank God he made it out, people just looked at him and JD in confusion, then he would glare at the onlookers and they would turn away in fear. Well at least he still looked somewhat intimidating. He walked out to his car, placing JD in the back seat and buckling him in, then walked over to the driver side and buckled up. Driving away from the Hospital felt like a huge weight was lifted off of Perry's back, getting away from that hellhole was something he really needed, something JD needed. He might have to call in sick day's for them both, he is not bringing JD to work like  _this_ ,and there is no way he can work if he's busy keeping an eye on the kid.

 

He stopped at a red light, and looked back at JD. Still sound asleep. Good. God, what is this weird feeling? What ever it is, it's bugging the hell out of him. The light turned green, and he continued driving.

 

A few minutes later, he finally pulled up to his apartment. Sighing to himself, he gets out of the car and walks over to JD's side. Opening the car door, he was looking down at Newbie, still sleeping. He carefully picks JD up after unbuckling him, and carry's him inside.

 

Once he was inside, he walked to the nearby elevator and pressed the up button, waiting for the doors to open.

 

Someone came through the doors Perry came from, a woman. 

 

Nothing special about her, blonde, Brown eyes, light blue shirt and jeans. But the fact that she was right next to Perry, glancing at JD every now and then, with a small smile on her face. Perry felt suddenly on guard. She wasn't going to do anything, that much was obvious, but for some reason he felt this sudden urge to keep his distance, or at least try his hardest to ignore her so she wouldn't try to start a conversation about JD.

 

"He must be tired huh?" The woman joked, laughing a bit. Damn it.

 

"Yeah." Perry just said, only giving her a small glance. She just didn't stop coming.

 

"He's very handsome, I'm Carly by the way." She held out her hand, expecting Perry to use his other hand to shake hers.

 

Shit. He was about to tell her to fuck off but this isn't work, he can't just scare her off. Well, he  _can_ but... He  **has** to shake her hand. He holds out his hand and grabs her, they both shake them. "Perry. This is New-" Perry cut himself off, clearing his throat. "JD."

 

"Well it's nice to meet you two." Carly lets go, and continues to stare at the mental doors. Thank God, he thinks that mean's she done talking. For now.

 

"Likewise..." Perry turned to the doors, watching her from the corner of his eye, his hold on JD may have gotten tighter, not in a way to wake up the kid or hurt him, but just to make sure... Dr. Cox banished the thought from his mind, and continues waiting.

 

The doors finally open, as he and Carly step inside pressing the button's to the floors they stay at, Carly is  **far** from his place, and Perry tried his hardest not to sigh in relief with her still there.

 

The elevator reached Perry's floor, as he steps out he hears a quick goodbye from Carly, before the doors close. Dr. Cox hopes nothing like that happens again.

 

He starts walking to his room, his tight grip on JD vanished, and he felt himself relax more. Then he felt a small hand move from his shoulder. Perry looks at JD, who was rubbing his eyes with his tiny hand, yawning. "Perry...Where are we...?"

 

"We're at my place, Newbie. Just go back to sleep."

 

"OK...." And out again. 

 

Perry unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. Then moved over to Jack's room, opening the door and walking in the dark bedroom. Slowly setting JD down onto the bed, he tucked the child in, before walking out. 

 

But before closing the door, Dr. Cox looked back at JD, a small smile forms on his face. He closes the door, and goes to his room to get as much sleep as he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Cox is having a hard time, JD could care less, and Turk, Elliot, and Carla try to help the poor man out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting back the energy and time to write.
> 
> Save me.
> 
> I'm sorry for being really late, right now I'm trying to write two things at once.

Morning finally came, but not in a great way. 

 

First his alarm went off.  **6:00AM...**

 

Okay that meant JD is still asleep, kids like to sleep in.

 

Then his phone rang, the caller ID was Carla. What the hell did she want?

 

Perry begrudgingly got up, and grabbed the phone. Hitting the answer button he growls, "What?"

 

"Dr. Cox, how is JD doing? Is he OK?" Carla said quickly in worry, making Dr. Cox blink in confusion.

 

"What...?" Perry raised an eyebrow, slowly prossessing her words. "Carla, it's six in the morning... He's still asleep, he's fine." He yawned, stretching.

 

"Oh... Right. Sorry. I just... I'm worried about him."

 

"Clearly." Perry said blankly. "But why? If there was a problem I would call you and Gandhi, you don't need to check up on us. I'm a father, I know how to take care of a kid."

 

"OK, but do you know how to take care of JD?" Well she got him there. He really didn't know what the kid liked, what he needed, all he ever did was rant at him, call him girl names, and talk about patients. God he really had no idea what the fuck he was going to do.

 

While thinking this, Carla sighed on the other end, Perry can just see Carla rubbing her face in exhaustion. "OK... How about later we can go to the store, and pick out what he likes to eat. Cereal, Juice, Chips, anything he likes he'll eat."

 

"Wow, you are really going  **beyond** mother-hen aren't you? I'm actually concerned." Perry said, his face still blank.

 

"I'm just being careful." She defended herself.

 

"I know it might be hard for you to understand so let me make this as clear as possible. Gloria is fine. She will always be fine. If there is a problem only you and Milk Dud can solve I'll call you. OK?"

 

Silence.

 

"Carla, Newbie is fine. He's still asleep, I can go wake him up and make him something for breakfast, then I'll call you so we can go to the store and get Newbie some things."

 

Carla sounded slow, but finally responded weakly with an "OK.".

 

"Good." Perry felt relieved to finally end that conversation. He was about to hang up the phone, when the Latina woman started once more.

 

"OK, but you need to stop calling him those names, the girls names. I think it's still OK to call him Newbie but that might take some explaining, just try to use his real name once in a while, so he doesn't get confused." Carla groaned. "Do you have clothes for him? Do Jack's clothes fit him?"

 

"Well, I haven't checked. But I know Satan packed some of his clothes so I'm not sure there is enough for Newbie. If there are any clothes left at all." Perry sighed in exhaustion, rubbing his face. "If there isn't anything for him to wear, we can go get him some clothes too."

 

"Alright, that's settled then. I'm expecting you to call the second he wakes up." Carla laughed, making Dr. Cox groan and roll his eyes.

 

"Please, Carla. He's a kid, he can't be any worse like when he was an adult."  _Right?_

 

"Okay. Good luck." The Nurse giggled to herself before hanging up, leaving Perry with his thoughts.

 

JD isn't worse as a child is he? JD didn't seem horrible back at the hospital, but that might have been because he was tired, or terrified, it might've be both.

 

The auburn haired man slowly got from his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawns and gets up, takes a shower, brushes his teeth, gets dressed, and skips brushing his messy hair on purpose. He'll do it later.

 

Wearing just a causal grey shirt and jeans, he stumbles out of his room, still drowsy. His mind sets on JD, who he expects to still be asleep. He slides over to Jack's bedroom door, slowly peeking in.

 

There JD was curled in a bunch of blankets, still sound sleeping. Perry felt a small smile creep onto his face, but it quickly disappeared as he walked over to the sleeping child.

 

"Newbie..." Perry shook JD's shoulder a small bit, the boy soon opening his eyes in question. "Newbie. Wake up."

 

"Huh...?" JD slowly sat up and yawned, still bunched up in his blankets. "Wha...?"

 

"Time to get up kid." Perry left the child's side to open the nearby windows. JD winced as the light illuminated the room. "Oh... Where am I...?" JD rubbed his eyes, and looked up at the doctor.

 

"You're in my house." Dr. Cox looked back at JD. "You're gonna be staying here for awhile, OK?" 

 

"Uh, yeah." Before Perry could continue JD got to his feet, and walked over to him. JD grabbed the man's leg and looked up at his startled face. "Can we make pancakes?" JD's big blue eyes stared excitingly in Perry's. Getting over the fact that JD was hugging his leg, he thought for a moment before nodding, making JD light up. "Thank you Perry!"

 

JD snatched Perry's hand, and pulled him out the bedroom. The doctor did nothing to stop the child from doing this, it was just too cute. JD seemed to stop outside of the room, looking around, scanning the area. It looked like he was looking for the kitchen. JD finds it before Perry could direct him, and he is pulled into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Before he knows it, he's made almost 20 pancakes, with JD's "help" of course. JD didn't really do anything, he just watched Perry cook in awe. The auburn haired man had to stop at one point, saying "there are too many pancakes, and you probably wont even eat them all". JD says "you can never have too many pancakes".

 

As they eat the pancakes -mostly JD- Perry hears a knock at his door. JD seems to freeze, a piece of pancake still in his mouth.

 

It's probably Carla.

 

"Stay here Newbie." Perry says to the young boy before moving to the door. He opens it to find that he was right.

 

"Hey, where's JD?" Carla quickly asked, worry written all over her face. "Good morning to you too." Perry rolls his eyes, before inviting her inside. She walks in to see JD eating a ton of pancakes. Her eyes seem to light up like fireworks. "That's so cute...!" She mostly says to herself, Perry swears he can see stars in her eyes.

 

JD notices her presence and visibly shrinks. Perry doesn't know why but that bothered him. A lot.

 

Dr. Cox moves to JD's side. "Newbie, this is Carla, she's a friend." Carla smiles sweetly as Perry helps JD down from the chair. JD tries his best to say hello, while hiding behind Perry. "Hi..."

 

"Hi JD." Carla smiles and kneels down to JD's level. "How are you doing?" JD seems to relax as he lets go of Perry's leg. "I-I'm doing good! Perry made me pancakes!" The kid smiled, looking up at Perry. Dr. Cox tried his best not to grin at the sight, but fails miserably.

 

"That's very good to hear! Perry and I were about to go to the store, would you like to come with?" Carla watched as JD moved out from Perry with a large grin on his face. "Yes please!"

 

"Alright then! Do you have something to wear?" Carla said, looking at JD's small scrubs he was still wearing. "I don't know..." JD looked down at the floor. Perry jumped into the conversation. "Why don't we look and see if there is something for you to wear." JD nodded and grabbed the doctor's hand, walking back to his bedroom. Perry looks back at Carla, who has a big stupid grin of her face.

 

Perry rolls his eyes, before going to help JD find something to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lets hope I get back on my feet, and get over this writers block.
> 
> Also, sorry for this being a little short. :(

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I should continue this, but I think I will.


End file.
